My Mentally Challenged Evil Neighbour
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Jack Fanfiction again but this one includes a character based on me  or rather a really, really over exaggerated me with powers...so yeah it's just a character with my name xD Haha! Lol  ENJOY! ;  x
1. Hi Neighbour!

**Hello, everybody!**

**I know I still haven't finished my other stories yet but I had to write this xD Lol. Anyway, this is a new Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction again with Jack as the main character. ^_^ Hee! But this story has me in it too now :]**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything from Xiaolin Showdown except from (of course) myself ^_^ x x**

* * *

"Mwahahaha!" Jack cackled evilly.

Wuya sighed and shook her head, "What are you doing?"

"Practising my evil laugh, duh!" he said as if it were obvious. Wuya groaned but left it at that. Jack was about to continue practising when there was a knock at the door. Normally Jack would let his mother open the door but since she went away to help his father with business for a while, he had to instead.

He opened the door and stood with one hand on the door the other on one hip, "Yeah?"

"Hello!"a girl chirped happily.

He looked at the girl. She was about the same height maybe an inch smaller and had mid-length red hair (not as red as his though). She was wearing a black mini skirt with purple and white ribbon patterns on it and a grey long top that, although it didn't match at all, went rather well. She was wearing black tights and shoes that looked pretty new with three bows on the top. She also wore a black scarf that wound around her neck once with both ends in front of her. She also had similar gloves to Jack but hers were grey with black stripes.

"Err...can I help you?" he asked a little confused and bored.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu...err...what's your name?" she asked whispering as if someone else were to hear.

Jack sighed and although he didn't know her he decided to tell her. I mean just by looking at her he could tell that she was an amateur at any sort of martial arts, so it's not like he was in danger, "Jack..."

"Oh! Right!" she smiled, cleared her throat and started again, "Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, Jack-san! Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Hazzard desu. Ogenki desu ka?"

"Err...ci?" Jack mistook her for trying Spanish but, no, she was speaking Japanese.

The girl giggled and then said, "No, I said 'Good morning, Jack! It's nice to meet you. My name is Hazzard. How are you?'"

Hazzard smiled at Jack waiting for a reply but Jack was more confused now.

"Um...can I help you?" he asked again.

"No, I just wanted to say hi because I'm your new neighbour!" she giggled.

"New what?" Jack nearly screamed. He leapt out the house and, as if it appeared out of thin air, a new house stood beside his, only separated by the brick wall that ran all the way around his own home, "When did that get there?"

"You must have been lonely being the only house on this side of town," Hazzard commented gazing back at her new house.

"What? No, I – I mean we – were quite happy with the neighbours being ten empty lots away," he said, "I mean we own all of the land around the house. How did you even get to build on..."

"Yes," Hazzard nodded noticing that Jack had caught on, "Your father sold us the land. So now you've got yourself a neighbour!"

Hazzard winked at him. He flinched slightly knocked back by the action – though he wasn't sure why it had.

"So, would you like to come round sometime?" Hazzard offered smiling sweetly again.

"Err...I have things that I have to sort out," Jack said plainly walking back inside his house.

"Erm, Jack-san?" Hazzard called and he could still hear the smile in her voice. He paused for a moment and turned to look at her properly, "When you've got the time be sure to swing by even just for a friendly hello. Okay?"

Jack scanned her features and saw that she was just a genuine happy, hyper teenage girl. He smiled to her, deciding he would be friendly now since that was all she was being toward him, "Yeah, I will. Thank you...neighbour."

"Hee!" Hazzard chirped bringing her fists to her cheeks in a girly manner as they turned slightly pink, "Mata ne!"

Jack watched as she spun around twice and then skipped out of his sight giggling and laughing the whole way. He smiled to himself and closed the door. What a strange girl. He turned to walk back to the basement but Wuya floated in his way and even though he could just walk straight threw her he stopped and starred at her.

She unfolded her ghostly arms and placed them on her ghostly hips, "Who was that?"

"Neighbour," Jack said smiling to himself again.

"I didn't know anyone lived around here. I swear this was the only house for half a mile around," Wuya said confused. She absent-mindedly floated to the side allowing Jack to make his way back to the basement.

"So did I," Jack agreed letting a soft laugh escape his lips.

"Jack, what's happened to you?" Wuya asked just realising the odd behaviour.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked as he leaned on his planning desk, resting his chin on his hands and propping his elbows on the desk.

"That! You're smiling not grinning menacingly. You're laughing sweetly not chuckling evilly. What did that 'neighbour' do to you?" She half screamed.

"All I can recall is the cute hyper-ness of her personality," he sighed.

"A girl! Oh my..." Wuya groaned, "Have you got a crush on your neighbour?"

"WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT! DON'T BE SILLY!" Jack shrieked breaking out of the trance, "Hazzard's just an energetic, happy teenage girl who just moved in next door. I barely know her – heheheheh!"

"Exactly! And you will do well to remember that Jack!" Wuya warned him.

"I know! But I'm not gonna do anything so you needn't worry," Jack said sticking his nose in the air and striding over to his latest robot invention.

"I'm only – Ohh!" Wuya's eyes shot wide as she screeched out as if in pain. Jack looked over to her slight concern and much more confusion in his gaze, "How can this be? I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu! Ahh!"

* * *

**Well how did that go? Please review and tell me what you're thinking ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	2. Mystery to the Monks!

**Hiya!**

**Well, the first two chapters are up but I am not updating now until I get 5 reviews ;) I'm counting on ya! ^_^ Thank you for reading my stories! Much appreciation.**

* * *

Jack and Wuya made fast progress toward the destination of the newly active Shen Gong Wu. But they could see in the distance what looked like a green snake flying toward them.

"Why do they always appear when I don't want them to?" Jack shouted annoyed. Wuya just sighed impatiently, but then something caught her eye.

"There, Jack! There it is!" Wuya screamed pointing her ghostly hand at a ruby coloured apple, "Quick! Get it!"

"Right!"

Jack pressed a button and the top of his hovercraft opened allowing him to jump out as his helicopter-pack started up. He flew toward the shining fruit and was about to reach it when another hand touched it at the same time as his. He gasped and looked up.

"It has been two years and you have not been in my vision, Jack Spicer," a certain big headed Xiaolin monk greeted Jack smirking confidently.

"Yes, Omi, long time no see," he sighed grinning evilly.

At the same time Jack and Omi realised that their hands were not alone. Yet another hand was placed on the latest Shen Gong Wu. Both Jack and Omi followed the hand to the arm to the owner of the body. They saw a female wearing a black tank top over a red long sleeved t-shirt and red leggings under a plain black mini skirt. The saw the emerald green eyes which was the only facial feature that could really see as the girl was wear a Ninja's mask. But they could see her red hair tied up in a ponytail.

She smiled and even though her lips were hidden, they saw her cheeks rise as she closed her eyes happily.

"Err...hello, stranger," Omi greeted her politely, "I don't mean to be rude but what in the name of God are you known as?"

"Who in God's name, Omi," Raimundo corrected from the side lines. He was standing next to Clay and Kimiko who were all ready to cheer for Omi.

"Hee! Hee!" the mysterious girl giggled, "My name is Mystery but I'm not that much of a mystery. I'm the Spiritual Dragon, but you wouldn't know anything about that as it's classified. Hee! Hee! I hope you're not the curious...for your sake."

Omi gulped as did Jack, but he continued all the same, "Mystery, Jack Spicer, I challenge you both to a Xiaolin Showdown!" (**A/N: I can't remember if they called it differently if it's between more than two people but – oh well. It's been a while**).

"I accept your challenge, Omi!" Jack shouted back at him.

"As do I," Mystery giggled happily, "Hee!"

Jack looked over at Mystery briefly feeling like he'd met her before.

"My Eye of Dashi for your Monkey Staff and...Mystery...you do not possess any Shen Gong Wu," Omi then realised.

"Aha! Yes I do. Hee! Hee!" Mystery giggled reaching into a small waist bag on her back and pulling out a small star.

"How did you get the Star Hanabi?" Kimiko shouted surprised. Jack found this amusing and laughed out loud.

Mystery chuckled softly but winked at Kimiko, "I may not be much of a mystery but that doesn't mean all of the time."

"O-kay," Omi then continued, "my Eye of Dashi for your Monkey Staff and your Star Hanabi! Xiaolin Showdown let's go!"

The scenery all changed. The ground rose high into the sky and the land that the fruit Shen Gong Wu was placed on slide down deeper and deeper into the earth. It had stopped but no one was too sure as it was a little too far down to tell.

"GONG YE TEMPAI!" The three of them cried.

"Hey, Jack," Mystery called.

"Huh?" he looked over to her. She said his name as if she knew him. Who was she?

She then with her right hand pulled on the top of her ninja mask. It slid off easily revealing her face – Hazzard!

"Hee! Race ya!" she laughed just before she jumped into the bottomless pit yelling 'Wahooo!'

"Omi, jump!" Kimiko ordered him.

"But it's very, very high," Omi told them. Jack jumped into the ditch then, falling after Hazzard.

"OMI, JUMP!" Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Dojo all cried together.

Omi pinched the bridge of his nose and jumped in as if diving into deep water.

* * *

**Okay then, so what are you thinking now? Remember 5 reviews for Chapter three ;) Love you all!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. Hazzard's Dark Side?

****

**Hey, ^_^"**

**Okay, this is chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy :) Much appreciation.**

**

* * *

**

Hazzard danced around happily giggling in victory. Jack couldn't help but smile at the scene but when he noticed Wuya looking at him, with her ghostly eyebrows raised, he cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner and turned toward his hovercraft.

Out of nowhere an arm linked in his and when he turned to look he saw Hazzard beaming up at him. He blushed.

"Let's go home together, Jack!" Hazzard suggested excitedly.

"You two know each other?" Omi asked confused. Hazzard smiled at Omi and nodded while Jack laughed nervously.

"That's cheating! You can't have two aganst one! The odds aren't equal!" Kimiko accused, pointing a finger at them.

"What?" Hazzard asked but her voice was rough now.

She suddenly changed before their eyes. Her features turned fiery and her eys glowed red.

"HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T WORK FOR ANYONE! I WORK FOR MYSELF AND MYSELF ALONE!"

It was silent for a few moments, until Hazzrad's eyes returned to her normal colour. She turned to Jack, who like everyone else was still in shock, and smiled up at him.

"Let's go. Hee!" she said as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Err...okay," Jack agreed, fearing what would happen if he were to disagree.

Jack's heli-pack opened up and started to fly as he wrapped his arms around Hazzard and lifted her over to the hover-craft and placed her inside.

He then cleared his throat and cried out as he sat down too, "Smell ya later, Xiaolin losers!"

Jack blew a raspberry making Hazzard giggle, "Hee!"

He then, at full speed, flew the hover-jet home for himself and Hazzard.

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you're thinking! Much appreciation, as I keep saying, goes out to all of you who are reading this ^_~ ...if there is anyone reading this ;o Anyway ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_****^ x x**


	4. Do you know the Spiritual Dragon, Jack?

Okay, all I can say is – I'M **SORRY** IT TOOK **SO** LONG AND **I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING** ^_^

Hee!

* * *

Hazzard was brushing her teeth getting ready for bed when she realised someone standing in the background. She whipped her head around to see a young man with long black hair which seemed to hold a hint of green. She gasped surprised. She had expected to see her mother or even her little brother there, but instead it was this man wearing armour.

She was about to ask what the man would like with her, but the evil smirk and the odd atmosphere he was creating made her feel uncomfortable. Hazzard realised the bathroom window - although small - was open and she could easily escape that way.

"My dear, my sources tell me you are a dragon, are you not?" he asked taking a cautious step forward.

There, Hazzard felt it the energy given out from people who are planning for terrible things toward their victims - and Hazzard knew if she stayed any longer she would become his victim.

"Sayonara!" she cried as she dived out of the window.

"Oh, no you don't!" the man shouted as he also attempted to jump through the window. Though he was too big to simply pass through and smashed it causing glass to fly everywhere.

He landed on the ground and looked up in time to catch a glimpse of Hazzard jumping the wall between the two houses in the area. He growled and went afte her.

* * *

He Jack sat down and sighed.

"What?" Wuya asked as she flew through the wall.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" she asked again with a sigh.

"Oh, nothing. Just bored really," he answered simply.

"Go build robot or something," Wuya suggested as she flew away through another window. Jack sighed again and shook his head.

Just then, the door bell rang and not just once but non-stop. He half ran to the door wondering what was wrong. He was unlocking the door when the it went silent. Jack froze, the sudden silence scared him.

He took a deep breathe and slowly opened the door to see Chase Young grinning evilly at him whilst holding Hazzard by her waist with one arm and neck with the other.

"Hello Jack, do you know the Dragon of Spirits by any chance?" Chase asked.

* * *

Chapter 4 complete-ed! Ye-Ye-Ye-Yeah! ^_^ Hee! Remember to review and tell me what you guys are thinking ;D x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	5. We're Leaving Now

**Hi...is this...chapter 5? I...I think it is...^_^" Hee!**

* * *

Hazzard was extremely sad and a little scared in the cage she was being held in. Chase Young was sitting by the cage facing her, his legs crossed on the ground. Jack was standing behind looking uneasy and awkward about what was going on.

"Chase, why –" Chase held a hand up to silence Jack.

"Do you or don't you know the Dragon of Spirits?" he asked.

"What, Hazzard? Well, yes – but we only just met really," Jack explained.

"So she means nothing to you?" Chase asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Jack looked to see Hazzard looking up at him cheerlessly, "Well, she's…a friend, I guess."

"A friend," Chase repeated, "How well do you know her?"

"Not very well," Jack admitted.

"Then how is she your friend?" Chase asked sighing. He then looked back at Hazzard and she crawled away from him to the wall on the other side, "Do you know Jack?"

She did not answer him.

"Do you know Jack? Is he you're friend too? How well do you know him?" Chase asked getting no answers. He then smirked and said, "Because, although Jack knows next to nothing about you, I bet you know a lot more about him than you're letting on."

Hazzard's sorrow turned into a terrifying rage and she growled at him, "If I were to be myself people would hate me! They would hate me because they would be scared of me! They would be scared of me because they wouldn't believe me! And they wouldn't believe me because I can see into their souls and I understand things about them that they don't understand themselves!"

Chase smiled triumphantly, "I see…well, I have two choices for you."

There was a pause as Chase Young stood from the floor, dusted off the dirt from his trousers and went to open the cage door. He held a hand out to for Hazzard to take and continued,

"One – you can come and join me," Hazzard shook her head, "or two – be killed so I can drink your soul and gain your power. What are you going to choose?"

Jack gasped and felt slightly inspired - but this was Hazzard the new neighbour and maybe his only friend if you didn't count the innumerable robots he had built.

Hazzard hesitated. She didn't want to join him but she didn't want to die either and she certainly didn't want him to have her powers all to himself. So she reluctantly stood and took his cold hand with her own hand.

"Wise choice, Hazzard was it?" he said not really asking her, "Let's go I'm taking you to a new manor house I bought three months ago."

"New manor house?" Jack repeated, "Aw, wow, it's a shame I don't get to see it."

"It's more remodelling of the original place I call home. Same area, just bigger," Chase explained as he guided Hazzard to the door to leave, "And Jack?"

"Er, yeah?"

"You're coming too."

"Wait! No! I didn't mean – It was just interesting news is all! I never meant that –" Jack stuttered.

"JACK WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS! YOU'RE BLABBING, YOU STUPID TWIT!" Wuya shrieked as she flew threw the wall and toward Jack. She saw Chase with Hazzard exiting, "Oh! Chase Young! Well, hello there Chase, how have you been recently?"

"We're leaving now," he said simply.

* * *

**Any questions? Suggestions? Tips? Improvements? REVIEW! ;D**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	6. Then Prove Me Wrong

**^_^ Niiiiiiiiiiii-aoooowwwww!**

**Jack** - What are you doing?

**Hazzard** - Making airplane noises! ^_^

**Jack** - Why?

**Hazzard** - Cause I want to!

**Chase** - So it has nothing to do with the story at all?

**Hazzard** - Ahh! You! ***hides behind Jack*** Protect me!

**Chase** - ***sigh*** Just because I kidnapped you?

**Hazzard **- No! Because...because...***Whimpers behind Jack***

**Jack **- What did you do?

**Chase **- I have no idea!

* * *

Hazzard yawned. She was so tired. She had wanted to sleep about five hours ago but that was just before Chase Young had shown up. Yes, Hazzard wanted to sleep very much so, but as I said, she was scared.

She was in a large room with a stone floor and four white walls and she was sitting on a soft king sized bed, with slightly translucent curtains that were drawn. The room was dark and so quiet she could hear the big cats, that had welcomed them, growling and purring outside her door.

She shivered and subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. She then felt a tear run down her face.

"Why am I so…scared? I shouldn't feel like this! I shouldn't!" she hissed to herself.

Just then, there was a knock on the door making her jump.

"Miss. Hazzard?" it was Chase.

Hazzard thought for a moment. She wanted company as she was afraid but also she wanted to be alone because it was Chase Young.

She heard a sigh as the door handle started turning, followed by, "Even if you don't answer me I'm coming in."

Hazzard grabbed the quilt and threw it over her as she hugged her legs tightly, shaking as he entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking at her through the misty curtains.

"Other than being locked up in some strange house by some strange fifteen-hundred year-old reptile-man for reasons that are not exactly what I want to get involved with?…then no," she mumbled from under the quilt.

He laughed and walked around to the side of the bed pushing the curtain out of the way to sit on the edge. It was then that Chase noticed the uncontrollable shaking.

He sighed feeling a 'Nice Chase' moment coming on, "So…what is upsetting you? Other than the kidnapping part."

Hazzard was silent for a moment, wondering whether she should really say anything at all, and just when Chase thought that she had fallen asleep still shivering she whispered something.

"What?" he asked.

Hazzard punched the quilt away from her. She appeared to Chase looking terrified with her hair sticking up in odd places and her face wet with fearful tears. She took a shaky breathe and said, "I don't care if you laugh at me…I'm…I'm AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

She threw herself at him whimpering (**A/N – Like Jack does with his Yesbot when Wuya's growling at him ^_^ Hee! He's so cute**!). Chase Young felt extremely awkward and had no idea what to do. Then he came up with an idea…to get her off of him.

"So, you need company?" he asked her.

Hazzard sat up straight beside him with her hands cupped together and her eyes twinkly, "So you'll stay with me?"

"Err…no," he said simply and stood up quickly so she wouldn't be as tempted to hug him again.

"I knew it," she grumbled, "You wouldn't do something so nice. You're all Heylin and evil! No, time for sweet acts of kindness. No hugs or even a high five."

"High five?" he repeated.

"Oh yes please! They're fun, y'know!" Hazzard smiled holding her right hand up in the air.

He just stared at her as if she were mad.

She sighed and let her hand fall beside her, "See, no time for fun. This is why I do not want to join the Heylin side…but given the choice – if it were compulsory to choose a side – I would reject the Xiaolin. But that is because they are far worse with fun! Yes, they will laugh more… but they stop at the first sign of trouble and go back to doing chores and over-nice-ness – and-and-and that's not even a real word!"

Hazzard sighed again looking down at the floor, "Plus…I have…problems…with my mind…so I wouldn't fit in there."

"Mm…" Chase then said, "Why do you think that we have no time for fun?"

Hazzard looked up at him and then smiled, "Because you guys never stop to laugh. No Heylin soul I have ever met has stopped to laugh, smile, or even just make a stupid little joke. They only laugh in a battle when winning. And you guys never do anything – just nice. Yeah, I know – Heylin is evil! But you can still have friends – evil or otherwise – and these friends that you have could sometimes use a nice act of kindness just to know they are still thought of by you…Still, no Heylins are that sweet, huh?"

"You know, I don't find think you're right in saying that," Chase commented.

"Ha! Then prove me wrong!" Hazzard challenged.

Chase glared at her for a moment and then smirked, "Very well."

He swooped in too quickly for her to realise and pressed his lips to hers. Hazzard pushed him away and crawled backwards to the other side of the bed, grabbing the quilt again and pulling it over her lips and rosy cheeks. He chuckled at her embarrassed face.

"Well, I shall arrange some company for you," he said whilst making his way to the door. He then paused and turned back smirking evilly, "Unless you want me to stay?"

"No, I definitely do not!" she screamed making him laugh. Hazzard quickly added as he left, "But please hurry…as I said…I do not like the dark."

"And I shall," he said just before shutting the door behind him.

Hazzard listened as his footsteps grew fainter and fainter until she could no longer hear him above the noise of his over-sized kittens. She let herself fall back into the soft pillows and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Did he just kiss me?

"I DIDN'T MEAN-I ONLY MEANT A HIGH-FIVE!"

* * *

**Jack** - YOU WERE KISSED BY CHASE?

**Hazzard **- ***Whimper Whimper***

**Jack **- Oh my god! You enjoyed it though, didn't you?

**Hazzard **- What?

**Chase - **WHA?

**Jack **- Didn't you?

**Hazzard **- W-w-what a-are you -

**Chase **- Did you?

**Hazzard **- Um...

**Jack **- See!

**Hazzard **- Okay! Fine! Yeah, I enjoyed but I love _you_ Jack!

**Jack - **Yeah, whatever!

**Hazzard - **Please don't reject me!

**Chase -** What! Reject me instead?

**Hazzard - **Oh, who cares about you? You maybe a good kisser but that doesn't change the fact that you tried to eat Dojo!

**Dojo -** Hi!

**Hazzard, Jack & Chase - **AHHHHH!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	7. Waking Up Next To Something Warm

**Hello! Short chapter! Sorry! At least I updated, eh? ^_^ Happy face! C'mon! Show me a happy face! Now, um...let's read the story! :D**

* * *

When Hazzard awoke, just after sunrise, she snuggled closer to the source of heat that hadn't been there when she fell asleep last night…WAIT! WHAT? That's right! Hazzard had fallen asleep before Chase had come back with some _'company'_ for her and she was cold, but now there was something warm with her – someone.

Hazzard opened her eyes and sat up straight looking down at the red-headed boy, her cheeks turning just as red as his hair. His eyes were open telling her he was already awake.

"Um…morning!" he smiled up at her stupidly also blushing, embarrassed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hazzard stuttered, looking around the room to see if she sensed anyone else.

"Err, well Chase came and woke me up in the middle of the night. Told me you were to be watched in case you tried to escape or something," Jack shrugged, sitting up, "Sorry, I-I just thought you looked k-kinda cold s-so I thought I'd at least try to warm you up."

Hazzard then smiled warmly, "thank you."

"Err, no problem," he said, again looking awkward.

Just then an image, of Chase's face close to hers, flashed through Hazzard's mind making her gasp.

Jack looked scared as if he might have done something wrong, "Are you okay, Hazzard? Did I –"

"No, Jack, you didn't do anything. I, um, I need some fresh air I suppose – y'know – a moment to think, okay?" she said trying to reassure him but something about his expression and his aura told her that he was somewhat doubtful of that. She leaned closer to his face making him blush and forcing him to look her straight in the eye, "You haven't upset me, Jack. Someone has confused me a little – but it was not you."

Now he seemed intrigued but Hazzard decided that was better than guilt for something you weren't sure of that never even happened (**A/N – Basically, Jack felt guilty for maybe upsetting Hazzard ^_^ but of course he didn't…'nuff said xD lol)**.

Hazzard got of off the bed and hopped over to the door lightly and soundlessly on her feet, "I'm gonna go wonder. I'll speak to you later Jack."

She opened the door, peered out and sighed with relief – there were no over-grown kitty cats lurking outside the door at the present moment. She quickly turned back to him still sitting in the bed watching her. "I like you, Jack. Thanks. Hee!" with that she left closing the door behind her.

Jack just starred at the wood for a few moments, then finally looked to the wall opposite him and sighed, "Thanks? For what?"

* * *

**Jack** - Why _did_ you thank me? o_O

**Hazzard** - ^_^ Because you let me huggle you when I was cold! Hee! Eep!

**Jack** - :S O-kay?

**Chase** - I told you to watch her -_- ...not get in her pants!

**Jack** - D: WHAT? I didn't! I didn't even try!

**Hazzard** - Oh my god! You tried to-?

**Jack** - No, I didn't! He's lying!

**Wuya **- Please! Can I have one day where I can read the newspaper **WITHOUT** interruption! ***Everyone sulks but is silent. Wuya turns back to newspapers*** Hmph! Thank you!

**READ & _REVIEW_!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	8. The Spiritual Dragon of Hazzard

**Okay, this was never meant to be a completely serious story - and it still isn't - but I'm glad that, regardless, people still seem to be enjoying it. Thank you! I don't have a plotline at all, I'm literally just going with the flow. I'm winging it - as some say...yeah...-_-...Anyways, I maybe bringing this to a close in a few chapters because of the poor thought I put in to it ^_^" but, who knows, because I'm ending it abruptly I'll more than likely make a sequel with a more exciting, more constructive plotline. ;) So if you are a fan of the story so far then I'm sorry I'm ending it so soon and let me know if you really would like a sequel :)**

Oh, and here's a list of people I would like to thank for reading and reviewing the story so far ^_~ -

**Zarth-Krayt**

**Epic Mickeygirl**

**Randomnessgirl1**

**sulfur angel**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Angel Of Randomosity**

**General Herbison**

* * *

"Mystery..." Omi sighed. After a moment he shook his head and said, "She truly is a mystery! I do not know who she is or where she might have appeared from. She seems rather...um..."

"Evil?" Raimundo asked monotone.

"I-I wouldn't say evil," Omi said shaking his head.

"Well, what was with the red eyes and that crazy look she gave us?" Kimiko pointed out.

"Hm...truly a mystery," Omi repeated as he stood up and began to pace.

"Well, maybe she just don't wanna be alone and that's why she's hanging around Spicer," Clay commented.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"Huh?" Raimundo and Omi.

Clay sighed and began to explain his theory, "Well, here's what I think. Of course I know only as much as you guys, but, say, Mystery obviously seems to be independent -"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "I'll say! She got r_ed eyes _when I accused them of cheating - two on one!"

"-But then she still seemed to be hanging on to Jack although not working with him. I think...maybe she's just lonely," Clay shrugged and adjusted his hat.

"Yeah...but how did she know about the Shen Gong Wu anyway?" Kimiko asked then added, "I doubt Jack told her cause he looked just as suprised to see her as we did."

"Well, whoever she is, I'm sure we'll find out soon," Rai said falling on to his back and staring up at the few clouds in the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes, "I think we should pay Jack a visit and try to find out what's going on. I'm just as confused as you guys."

"Ah, yes, I am confused indeed, Raimundo!" Omi agreed. His eyes widened as he realised something they did not know yet, "Wait! What side is she even on? The Xiaolin side since she's not working with Jack? Or the Heylin side since they already met? Ah! Oh, my aching head!"

"That's exactly what we have to find out," Rai said, "I suppose the best time to go would be after training this afternoon -"

"Sorry kids, your training might be delayed today because another Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" a trembling Dojo slithered toward the group bringing the ancient scroll along with him.

"Oh, it's the **Spiritual Dragon of Hazzard**," Kimiko announced, "Hm, okay then let's get going!"

* * *

Ooh! See what I did there? See what I did? ^_^ Hee!

Well anyways, next chapter will be up soon. I'll leave you dudes and dudettes to guess what's gonna happen in the mean time ;) Also sorry for any misspellings or gramma mistakes - my dad bought me a Notebook (y'know the small laptop thingys ^_^...wait, they are called notebooks right? :S oh, well!) and it doesn't have word on it yet so I've had to use wordpad :)

Remember to _**read and review**_ ^_~

x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	9. Red Sky At Night

**Again, I'm using wordpad so there maybe spelling mistakes and gramma errors. Thank you for reading and an extra thank you to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Hazzard was sat at the enterance to Chase's mannor staring out at the darkening red sky. She then half-heartedly smiled to herself and sighed, "Red sky a night...shepherds delight...Haha!"

"You seem cheery."

She froze. She knew who it was but she didn't know how to act around him, really - not anymore. Nevertheless, she stayed seated as he came to join her.

"So, who told you that?" he asked, smiling up at the pink clouds closing in on the orange sun.

"Huh?" she then remembered what she had said a moment ago. She looked down in to her lap and sighed while smiling, "My mother. She must think I've gone for a long walk or something - Ha...hm..."

Chase looked at her. Hazzard looked at him. He smirked. She blushed. He leaned forward. She leaned back. The manner doors opened. Jack walked out. Hazzard fell on her back. Chase leaned over her. Jack stood there mouth open. "Jack!" Hazzard cried. Chase looked peeved.

"Err! I think I left the oven on!" Jack blurted out and turned to walk back inside.

Chase sighed and then got up off of Hazzard. He sat up straight and looked back out to the sky, "Doesn't matter, Spicer, whatever might have happened sure enough ended when you showed up."

"Excuse me?" Hazzard screeched, "I don't think so, Mister! You might think you have some sort of power over me but no sir-y! You do not! I can assure you that! Last night I meant a high-five not a kiss! And whatever that was just now-no! Just no! Jack?"

Hazzard looked up to see Jack was standing there looking slightly upset and being the Spiritual Dragon she knew why.

"Jack," she struggled up to her feet quickly and then closed the distance between them.

"Oh, _please_," Chase cried. Hazzard and Jack looked over to him to see he was half turned toward them, "Jack, it's just a crush!"

"What and yours isn't?" Jack replied spitefully.

Hazzard sighed heavily and shook her head at Jack, "No, it's not. He's just trying to take advantage of me!"

"Okay, you know how everyone feels, I suppose...but then we don't know how you feel," Jack pointed out.

"Huh?" Hazzard said.

"Hm, true," Chase stood and grinned.

"What? Are you teaming up on me now?" Hazzard placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at them both. But when neither of them denied she let her arms drop to her sides and her head hang sorrowfully, "What do you each want from me?"

"I want your power for my own," Chase told her, "But maybe...maybe not without you too."

"I want to know how you feel and if maybe we could try...maybe we could try to be together...maybe," Jack said whilst blushing.

Chase rolled his eyes at the boy, "You only met a little while ago."

"So what? All love starts out as just a crush!" Jack screamed.

While the boys bickered they failed to notice a pale blue glow emit from Hazzard. Of course they realised in the end but only when her skin colour was now paper white, her eyes too without an iris and her hair and space around her was sky blue.

"Hazzard?" Jack cried confused.

"Ah, I see. She activated herself," Chase smirked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Get ready, Spicer, the Xiaolin Monks will be here soon."

* * *

Yeah, I know OTT right? Anyways, sorry if you guys don't likes the OTTs or any of the OOCs but I thought that it would make the chapter longer and give a more dramatic feel to the story...LOL! Also I'm changing this to a T cause I'm becoming slightly paranoid ^^" Heh... _**Read and Review! ;D**_

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	10. I'm Bored Now

**Again, I'm using wordpad so there maybe spelling mistakes and gramma errors. Thank you for reading and an extra thank you to those who reviewed.**

Oh, and here's a list of people I would like to thank for reading and reviewing the story so far ^_~ -

**Zarth-Krayt**

**Epic Mickeygirl**

**Randomnessgirl1**

**sulfur angel**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Angel Of Randomosity**

**General Herbison**

* * *

As Dojo became closer and closer to Chase's manner, the monks saw Jack kneeled in front of a ghostly looking girl hovering just above the ground. Wuya was flying around the area looking excited and somewhat pleased - that was until she realised they had arrived.

"You're too late, Xiaolin monks, we already have the Shen Gong Wu," Wuya cackled.

"What? You mean..." Clay trailed off, as all eyes crept toward the pale girl.

"Yes," Wuya answered and flew toward Jack and the active Shen Gong Wu.

"Jack found her first, so you'll just have to-" she was interrupted as Jack shouted at her.

"SHUT UP!"

Wuya's expression changed to one of shock and the monks all gasped as they realised that he was crying, angry.

"She's not a thing, Wuya!" he cried, "She was my friend! She _is _my friend! She's able to comunicate and breathe! I had no idea she was a...but that doesn't matter cause she's still a living thing! She's still alive!"

There was a pause as he lowered his head again, "And I didn't find her...she found me. She moved next door to me! She introduced herself to me! She decided to go home that time with me!"

That's when the Xiaolin monks realised that this girl was the very mysterious Mystery.

"Oh my god!" Kimiko exclaimed, "What happened to Mystery?"

"Her name is Hazzard!" Jack shouted at her making her flinch, "And I happened! Chase happened! We did this to her!"

"You did this to her? How the heck did you manage this?" Raimundo asked gesturing to Hazzard.

"I...he..." he sighed, "I don't really understand, myself...but I think we confused her...and she just gave up for a moment...I don't know!"

He stood then looking up at Hazzard. She was higher than he at the moment as she was hovering just above the ground. He took her hands in his and looked up in to her absent eyes.

"Hazzard, what's going on? Please! Talk to me and tell me you're okay!" he demanded her with pleading eyes, "Please...Hazzard."

"Spiritual Dragon of Hazzard!" Chase had appeared in the entrance to his manner and everyone would have acknowledged this if it wasn't for the sudden change in the pale ghost girl.

Every Shen Gong Wu is activated by saying the name and as Chase had said her title name he had activated her - and of course he knew this.

Hazzard opened her mouth and her voice was heard but she wasn't moving her lips at all. Her mouth was just open letting words spill out without being properly spoken. But it wasn't just her voice, it was everyone else's too. No, they were not speaking it was what they were thinking and/or feeling.

"The Spiritual Dragon of Hazzard," Chase grinned and started toward her, "She understands someone right down to their souls. She's knows you better than you do."

"Chase!" Jack growled, "You're an idiot! How can you treat her like this? She was never rude to you!"

"Hm, she never kissed me back. But then I supposed it depends on what you class as rude or not," he commented (**A/N - x'D Ah-ha! Lol**). Jack growled angrily and launched himself toward Chase.

It shocked everyone to be honest. The boy, who seemed a wimp and more than coward, had just started his own fight and no less than with the most evil person in this world - and his no#1 idol too. The fight didn't last long as Chase had kicked the furious teenager in this chest throwing him back in to the wall next to the doors (to the manner). Jack tried to stand but he realised that he didn't have enough energy and slumped down with a groan.

"Jack?" everyone gasped. It had gone quiet. All the thoughts and emotions everyone felt had stopped comunicating through Hazzard and she had landed back on the ground again. She still stared straight ahead with her blue hair and white skin but expression was now over her face. Worry, "Jack? I can't see. Are you okay?"

"He's fine," Chase answered for him instead. He sounded irritated and everyone noted his expression was slightly more annoyed.

"Chase?" Hazzard asked. She then shouted out angrily, "Okay, I'm not happy at the moment! I can't bloody see! Why can't I see anything?"

"You activated yourself," Chase told her simply.

She gasped and her eyes filled with tears, "Oh my...how many people have I hurt this time?"

It was silent as everyone tried to understand what she meant.

"HOW MANY?" she screamed.

"No one..." Chase said curiously.

"W-what? R...really?" she asked more quietly. But the worried expression hadn't left her face, "Jack? _Are _you okay?"

"I told you he's fine," Chase grumbled.

"Then let him tell me!" she shouted, "Jack?"

She heard him groan in pain as he tried to sit up properly again to reply, but now she was more than worried.

"Jack! Did I hurt you? What happened? Where are you?" she took a step forward but then stopped realising she still had no idea where she was going, "At least one of you help me! Of course, I know you're there!"

The monks looked to each other finally realising that she knew they were there because she could sense them and hear their emotions. Omi walked to Hazzard and took her hand gently leading her over to Jack. He then gently pulled on her hand downward signalling for her to kneel, so she got on her knees. Omi let go then and went to walk away.

"Thank you, Omi," Hazzard whispered.

Omi gasped - she really can sense people, "Uh-you're very welcome."

Hazzard then reached her hands out and after a moment they met with Jack's face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It...wasn't you," he said quietly but then he smiled, "You're...worried...about me."

"Of course I am! You're my first and only bestfriend!" she cried. His smile widened slightly and she felt his cheeks lift in her hands. She smiled too, then, "I'm glad you're happy and I'm sad because you're hurt...why are you hurt?"

Hazzard then straightened her back as she felt an emotion hit her from behind. She turned her head slowly, of course without seeing again, and said, "Chase, why are you angry?"

He laughed slightly and shook his head with a sigh, "You know why."

Everyone watched as Hazzard nodded and then as he looked at the ground beneath his feet momentarily.

"I'm leaving now," he stated beginning to walk back to the doors, opening them with ease and then continuing inside, "I'm bored now."

After the doors closed behind him, Hazzard said to herself (but outloud so everyone heard) "No, he's not."

"Come on, guys, we should take him back to the temple," Raimundo said, "Even if it is, Spicer."

"You're right," Kimiko agreed.

Raimundo and Kimiko helped Jack up to standing. They wrapped his arms around their shoulders and started to make their way over to Dojo, who had super-sized again. Omi had already climbed aboard Dojo's back and was reaching down to Hazzard's hand to assist Clay in helping Hazzard up.

"After you, ma'am," Clay had said, to be polite.

Hazzard had smiled, "Thank you, Clay."

After everyone was ready to leave Dojo lifted in to the sky, "Hold tight kids."

* * *

Any questions go in the reviews ;D and this won't be the last chapter - I think the next one will be though.

**Jack **- Aw, so soon?

**Hazzard **- Sadly, yes.

**Jack **- Woo!

**Hazzard **- Grr!

**Chase & Wuya** - ***sigh***

**Jack **- You look weird with white hair.

**Hazzard **- I know...I prefer it red like yours!

**Jack **- Yeeeah...I'm going now...

**Hazzard **- Not until the next chapter :p Ha! Ha!

**Jack **- :( Mm...

**Hazzard** - Remember to **Read & _Review_! **^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	11. All's Well That Ends Well

**Hazzard** - Okay, guys ***sniff*** this is the last chapter ***sniff sniff***...

**Jack** - Thank f*** for that!

**Hazzard** - ***Gasp*** LANGUAGE! ***SLAP***

**Jack **- OUCH! That hurt!

**Hazzard **- Good! Speak politely! No bad language!

**Jack **- But I'm evil - I can brake the rules!

**Hazzard - **I don't give a s***!

**Jack -** e_o

**Chase & Wuya **- -_-

**Hazzard -** See! It's not nice is it? Hm! Anyways!

Oh, and here's a list of people I would like to thank for reading and reviewing the story so far ^_~ -

**Zarth-Krayt**

**Epic Mickeygirl**

**Randomnessgirl1**

**sulfur angel**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Angel Of Randomosity**

**General Herbison**

* * *

"Many years ago, when I was once a young girl, I died in an explosion that was not necessarily due to Wuya's attacks but was indeed linked," Hazzard had begun to tell them a story of her earlier being. As this was said Jack, who had his chest bandaged up (**A/N – yes, Chase's foot had made that much of an impact x'D**), glared at Wuya, who just rolled her ghostly eyes and turned away from the boy. Hazzard giggled at that but continued, nevertheless, "This was around the time Dashi and Wuya were having one of those every-thousand-year wars and well, he found me…

"My mother was ever so sad. She simply begged him to bring me back and he explained to her the consequences and the hard new-life I would have but she was too overwhelmed by grief to understand and agreed, without thinking it through properly. He obliged to her wish but of course, since his Xiaolin Magic was based around Shen Gong Wu, it was the only way that I would be able to live on…as a Shen Gong Wu...

"After Wuya was locked up in the box, Dashi died soon after my own mother's death. I should make it clear that my current guardian is my great great great great great great grand niece - yeah, it's a little confusing - but when she can no longer protect me, her child will take over the guardian position. Anyway, after Master Dashi and Mother died, Dojo realised that I must have been immortal," Hazzard looked over to Dojo who seemed to be taken a back by the sound of his own name. She stared at him waiting for the reaction which he soon came out with.

He gasped and pointed at her making Hazzard laugh, "OH! How did I not recognise you?"

"I'm not sure, old dragon, I haven't changed at bit - I'm certain," she laughed. She then turned to Jack as she had sensed something he thought and giggled, "Yes, Jack, I'm old. You silly idiot, you should have figured that out when you discovered I was a Shen Gong Wu! It doesn't matter though! The years don't count on me since time has frozen around my body – I am forever young!"

"Lucky," Wuya grumbled looking away.

"Anyway," Hazzard continued, "After a few years some weird bean thing –"

"Hannibal Roy Bean," all the monks said in unison.

Hazzard chuckled and nodded, "Yes, he. Well, he found me and found out what I was and what I could do. Though I, myself, was unaware of _how_ much I could do…

"Last time the same thing happened. The white and blue colours. The temporary blindness. Me being the one to stop the commotion after a small amount of time building up the strength to regain control. Only, last time I had caused a lot of damage and pain. But not what you're thinking – I am not a fighting Shen Gong Wu. I had turned people against each other and even caused heart break for some – all the result of revealing thoughts and feelings of one to another, that were never meant to be spoken aloud…

"I'm sorry if I have revealed anything that may not have been mine to reveal. When I am in that state I can rarely keep control and it takes a lot of energy…" Hazzard paused for a moment. Everyone saw her face turn to confusion and then she randomly laughed and shook her head. She smiled to herself. No one asked why because they thought she would have told them if she wanted them to know. They just waited for her to end her story.

"Anyway, I can see again and I am very happy! But I am also a little sad because Jack is still hurt!" she said turning to sit facing Jack directly.

"Nah, I'm alright," he said with a cheesy grin, making her laugh.

She then hugged him – surprising him – and smiled, "I'm glad!"

He looked down at her and then around at the other monks who were staring straight back, looking as if the girl was absolutely mad! His face turned red with embarrassment and Hazzard didn't have to look to know she had already sensed it and smiled.

"Now, I'm not sure how this is going to work but…you sir, are going out with a one-thousand year old hag," she declared sitting up straight.

"NOT WUYA!" he screamed looking terrified.

Wuya was about to shout at him, insulted from his outburst, but Hazzard got in first laughing whilst saying, "Nope! You're not that lucky –"

"Damn right," Wuya mumbled.

"So you're stuck with me!" Hazzard smiled and tackled him with a big hug.

After another few minutes it was time for the group to get some rest and Master Fung had had the spare room made up for the two (plus Wuya) to stay for the night. In the morning they would head back home next door to each other.

**All's well that ends well.**

* * *

***Moments before from another point of view***

"I'm sorry if I have revealed anything that may not have been mine to reveal. When I am in that state I can rarely keep control and it takes a lot of energy…" he watched as Hazzard paused for a moment. Her face turned to confusion and then she…randomly laughed and shook her head – she knew he was there. As she smiled to herself, he did too and so, being found out, he decided to go back home.

Just then he realised, in that smile, that she had nothing against him and he had not upset her or made her hate him. She would be his friend. His friend who, regardless of whether she were Xiaolin or Heylin, he would show a sweet act of kindness every-now-and-then just so she would know that he was still thinking of her. Like a sweet peck on the cheek or a friendly enthusiastic high-five.

Hazzard was his friend now…but Chase also felt something else which only he and Hazzard knew of.

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING THE STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**If you really want a sequel (which I think I could come up with) tell me ;D But if you don't, then don't worry your little heads. I'm just glad you enjoyed the story enough to continue reading it to finish it ^_^ Thank you very much!**

**As always questions asked in reviews and I'll answer them - no problem!**

**^_^ Thank you for reading my second Xiaolin Showdown JackFiction!**

**Remember to continue to Read on & - Review! ;D**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
